In the process of brachytherapy a radioactive source is brought to the vicinity of cancerous tissue for irradiating that cancerous tissue with radioactive radiation. Numerous proposals have been made for devices to carry out such processes. Such processes are e.g. known as manual low dose rate brachytherapy using wires, seeds, pellets, tubes and high dose rate or remote afterloading HDR brachytherapy. In LDR and HDR brachytherapy one or more low and high, respectively, intensity radioactive sources are fixed at a distal end of a so-called guide wire, i.e. remote afterloading. For certain types of cancer e.g. prostate cancer or breast cancer, more than one time spaced apart dose of radiation is required to be effective. Those doses are given over a period of several days. A patient has to be hospitalized during that period. Each time a dose is to be delivered during that period needles are placed into the body of the patient and treatment started. It is also known to have the needles remain in the body. Especially HDR brachytherapy needs only a few minutes or less for one dose. Thus for a patient such method means a long time in the hospital for a few short time treatments. Patients perceive such a method as being quite burdensome.
It is known in brachytherapy to insert a number of needles in a body semi-permanently for the total duration of the treatment. In that case a number of needles is inserted into the body, usually by means of a template, and fixed relative to the body by means of a fixing element. The template may also function as a fixing element. Each of the needles then is provided with a coupling. All needles stick out of the body for a certain distance and are provided with a coupling. Through the couplings so-called guide tubes or transfer tubes can be connected to the needles. As is well known in brachytherapy a so-called afterloader machine may be used to control the transport of the radiation source from the machine to the needles through the guide tubes or transfer tubes. An afterloader machine therefore is provided with an indexer device. The guide tubes or transfer tubes with ends thereof coupled to the fixing element are in turn coupled at opposite ends to the indexer. As is well known from afterloader brachytherapy machines manufactured and sold by e.g. Nucletron B.V. from the Netherlands a radioactive source at a distal tip of a so-called guide wire is transported under control of the machine from a safe in the machine through the indexer into a guide tube and through the guide tube into a corresponding needle. After a certain period the guide wire with the radioactive source is retracted into the afterloader machine. In case a further irradiation is to take place from another needle, the indexer is controlled such that a further guide tube is connected to receive the guide wire with the radioactive source at the tip. And so on until all required irradiations have taken place from the various needles. Then the needles are disconnected from the guide tubes. The patient then is "free" to walk around with a set of needles in his or her body until the next treatment has to take place. It is known to use plastic needles that have a small amount of flexibility instead of inflexible metal needles. The above description relates also to such flexible plastic needles.
During the periods that no treatment is taking place the patient is free in theory to walk around, however, in practice the set of needles sticking out of the body prevents the patient to feel really free. In any case it is not possible for such a patient to leave the hospital and return only for a next treatment.